


Merry almost-Christmas

by jocchi



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 13:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2111178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jocchi/pseuds/jocchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clear makes Aoba a Christmas present this year and he's so excited about it that he gives it to Aoba a day early</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry almost-Christmas

12/24/2054

Christmas with Aoba was wonderful last year! I'd committed to mind everything Aoba said he wanted and gave it all to him first thing in the morning. He was so grateful that it made me happy just watching him! Then he began to get very embarrassed. Turns out he had just gotten me a photo album of pictures he took of us together. It was really pretty, though! The cover was blue and silver, and he left me a very cute note at the end that told me how much he loved me. He thought it wasn't enough. I told him that he didn't have to get me anything at all in order for me to be happy, just as long as he could grant me another 365 days together with him. He agreed to that but told me that he would still get me something.

This year, I decided to match Aoba by giving him what he gave me. A scrapbook with pictures of us together, as well as some notes about how much I loved him and other things that would probably make him blush. His flustered face is the cutest thing in the world, so that was okay with me. Ren even helped me pick out the best pictures that Aoba would probably love. I couldn't wait to give it to him, so I delivered it a day early.

He was absolutely speechless as I lay it on him. My face dropped. Did he not like it? I guess I won't ever know. Nonetheless, I kissed the snow-covered ground where his head probably was. I wished him a merry almost-Christmas and told him that I would be back again tomorrow. I had to force Ren away again because he wanted to stay. I don't blame him. I miss Aoba too, Ren.

Merry almost-Christmas, Aoba. I love you!

**Author's Note:**

> hATE ME TODAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY  
> HATE ME TOMOOOOOORROW  
> HATE ME SO YOU CAN FINALLY SEE WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOOOOOOOOOOOU


End file.
